My Very Special Agent
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Tim may be Tony's Probie, but Tony is Tim's Very Special Agent. And he wants to show him how special he is on their one year anniversary. Sequel to His Probie.


**This is the sequel to "His Probie".**

**Warning: Slash and a bit of...costume wearing. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**His Very Special Senior Agent**

"McGee, what is it you need help with again?" Ziva asked in the passenger seat of his Porsche. Her car was totaled…again…so he offered to pick her up before work and to take her home when they call it a day until her car was fixed.

Gibbs had called it a day and instead of heading home, Tim had asked Ziva to help him with something, Abby was meeting them there since she couldn't fit in the Porsche and she had her own car.

"I need your help with something I want to get Tony."

"Ah, your anniversary is soon, correct?"

Tim nodded as he turned into the lane he needed to. Tim and Tony had been together for a year now, and Tim had an idea of what to get Tony, but he was a little nervous and wanted the girls' advice. After all, they were the ones that helped him…push for a lack of better words…Tony into finally taking that step to give into what he wanted. Though to be honest, when Tony finally snapped, he didn't just snap, he combusted and left Tim exhausted and almost unable to stand.

It brought a smile to his face just thinking about it.

He pulled into the parking lot and found a slot close to the door. Abby's hearse was already in the spot beside them. Abby smiled and waved before getting out and bouncy up and down all excited. Ziva and Tim joined her and Tim blushed when Ziva raised an eyebrow at the store.

"McGee?"

"Come on," Abby cried and grabbing both their arms, pulled them into the store grinning. "So, where do we start?"

"Um, can someone explain what is going on?" Ziva asked as she looked around the store that was almost like a warehouse. Rows and rows of merchandise to spice up the exciting act of sex; dildos, toys, and lube, BDSM equipment, costumes and lingerie, lube, videos, magazines, books, and anything else someone could think of.

Ziva looked curiously around; Abby was bouncing and completely hyper. Tim wondered how much Caf-Pow! she drank before leaving NCIS. Tim on the other hand was blushing but also thoughtful.

"Tim wants to be a bit kinky for Tony on their anniversary," Abby said with a grin.

"Oh." Ziva nodded, and after looking Tim up and down and then having some kind of silent girl conversation, both girls grabbed each hand and started dragging him towards the costumes. "Costumes."

He softly blushed as they dragged him along before they split and started going through the racks, selecting costumes that they liked. It wasn't long before they had a pile for him to try and the girls pushed him into the changing room.

"What does Tony have planned for your anniversary?" Abby asked from the other side of the curtain.

He held up a small piece of fabric and shook his head. "He's taking me to dinner at my favorite restaurant." And thankfully it wasn't too far away from Tony's apartment.

"And then some afternoon delight."

Tim paused and pushed the curtain aside a little so he could peak at Abby. "Did you really just say that?"

Abby laughed. Ziva frowned. "I do not understand."

"Well…" And Tim left Abby to explain that to Ziva as he put on the rest of the costume. He looked at himself and squirmed in the tight fabric.

"Okay," he said and stepped out from behind the curtain. He spread out his arms. "Well?"

Both women stared before squirming a bit. "Um," Abby said, "can you turn around?" He frowned and Abby quickly explained, "So we can get the whole view."

Still frowning, he did as asked and looked over his shoulder to see them staring at his butt. "Guys!"

"What? It is a…very appealing sight." Ziva wasn't even attempting to be shy about it or being ashamed of being caught. In fact, she kept staring. Abby laughed at his blush and Tim quickly turned around to get her to stop though apparently she found the front just as appealing. "Tony is a lucky man."

Rolling his eyes, he looked at himself in the mirror. The costume was a blue policeman uniform but the fabric was skintight, and cut off a little above his knees. It was reminding him a bit of biker shorts but in the form of a jumpsuit. And on it was a print of a tie, belt, and handcuffs.

"Oh, you need the hat! Can't forget the hat!" Abby ran into the changing room and came back with the missing piece. Placing it on his head, he looked at the final image and wasn't feeling it.

He shook his head. "Nah. Not this one." He headed back into the changing room but whipped around when he saw a flash. Looking at Abby, he saw her holding up a camera and grinning, showing the picture to Ziva who grinned as well. "Guys!"

"Oh lighten up Tim," Abby said as they continued staring at the picture of the back of him. "This won't end up in anyone's hands but ours."

Tim stared at them and knowing that he wouldn't be able to make them stop or delete the picture, he huffed and went back into the changing room to just continue. If he was being honest, he was comfortable with them, even though he found himself blushing every now and again. They were his girls, his coconspirators. And besides, they helped him a year ago and were helping him now, he could indulge them for a bit.

Stripping off the policeman costume, he grabbed another costume and sputtered. "Abby! What is this?" He stuck his hand out through the curtain with the costume dangling from his finger.

"I don't know," Abby said, her voice high, "but I want to see you in it." He didn't have to see her to know she was bouncing in her seat.

"That was me McGee," Ziva admitted and Tim sputtered again. "It is supposed to be Adam from Adam and Eve."

He could just feel his cheeks heat. "Ziva," he whined. "This can't even be considered underwear."

The shrug was in her voice. "I just put it in the pile. You do not have to try it on if you do not want to."

"But we really want you to," Abby said.

Again deciding to indulge them, he let out a deep breath and put on the tiny costume and felt his whole damn body blush when he looked at himself in the mirror. He was practically nude in the tiny G-string with pale leaves on the front and back. His dick was covered thank God, not much, but his ass…there was only two little leaves that went down and practically only his crack was covered.

"Come on Tim," Abby said.

"Fine," he muttered before stepping through and stood there blushing from head to toe as the girls catcalled and whistled at him.

"Go Tim! Come on Tim," Abby said, "strike a pose."

"No." He was sure he resembled a lobster with how bad he was blushing.

"Oh come on Tim." Tim stared, not sure he's ever heard Ziva whine before, and more surprised than ever, he found himself turning around and looking over his shoulder, Abby snapping the picture and laughing.

"That was great!"

"You should get this one."

"No!"

Abby nodded. "I agree with Tim, Ziva. It is great," she said, looking him up and down, lingering in places it shouldn't, "but Tony would take one look at him and rip that off him and he'd never be able to wear it again."

Ziva nodded in agreement. "That is true." She sighed. "Oh well. We have the picture."

"Can I go change now?"

The girls nodded and he turned, yelping when he felt Ziva smack his ass. Shaking his head as they giggled and laughed in their seats, Tim finally stripped himself of the G-string and tried something else.

They were there for some time; laughing, taking pictures, Tim relaxing and having fun, trying on costume after costume, not to mention stop the girls from suggesting toys that he should get. He tried a doctor, other versions of a cop, chef, Tarzan, firefighter, even tried a football player. But luckily, after a while, he finally found his costume. He didn't know why he didn't think of it in the first place, and when he mentioned that he had the distinct impression that the girls had thought about it, but hadn't said anything, just continued to let him try on one skimpy costume after another.

Devious.

Once he had his costume, and the girls bought some stuff of their own, Tim dropped Ziva off at her apartment before going back out to get Tony's last gift.

* * *

**_A few nights later…_**

"Tony, I had a great time. Thank you." They were standing outside the restaurant that Tony took him to, to celebrate their anniversary. The food had been delicious and the company obviously was wonderful. They were waiting for their car as the restaurant had valet parking.

Tony grinned at Tim and Tim smiled back, completely in love with the man and his honest open smile. "Anything for you McGorgeous," Tony whispered and not caring that people could see, wrapped his arm around his waist and gave him a soft kiss to his lips. "Love you my Probie."

Tim smiled. "Love you too. Now, did you have anything else planned for the night?"

The heat and lust that darkened Tony's eyes made Tim's breath hitch. Oh he knew what Tony had planned tonight, and he wasn't against it. Especially since it tied into his present.

Tony leaned closer to Tim and wickedly whispering in his ear, "Oh do I have plans for you. Let's go home."

"Good," he whispered. "I want to give you my present."

Tony's eyes locked with Tim's and luckily their car pulled up or the other people coming and going from the restaurant would have been witness to more than their simple kiss.

"Get in," Tony instructed and Tim got in without complaint.

Normally he would have said something back to Tony about ordering him around that would have started their usual back and forth banter, but he just didn't. The tension between them was so thick it was a wonder Tony didn't just pull off to the side of the road and have his way with him. Though he could see it was taking effort as he looked at Tony. His jaw was set, his hands on the steering wheel were so tight his knuckles were white, and his pants had a tent going on. Tim felt his own start to tent.

Thank God Tony didn't choose a restaurant too far away from his apartment as they had learned from experience that being in the car for an hour when all they wanted to do was jump each other was not safe for them or anyone else on the road.

Tony pulled into his apartment parking space and Tim got out to meet Tony on the other side. Tony placed his hand on the lower part of Tim's back, his fingers brushing his ass, as they walked up to the apartment, lust, need, and heat bouncing between them.

After finally getting inside, Tony slammed the door shut and grabbed Tim, kissing the breath right out of him. Tim immediately opened his mouth to Tony's demanding tongue and let Tony taste him, tasting him right back. Tony's hands grabbed the back of his jacket, fisting it in his hands and trying to get under it to feel his skin. And damn if Tim didn't want to feel those hands on him just as much, but he pulled away from Tony when he started trying to get his jacket off.

"Tony," he gasped out of breath, Tony attacking his neck. "Tony stop."

Tony groaned, slumping and tucking his head in Tim's neck, whimpering as if he was a puppy whose favorite toy was just taken away. Tim smiled and ran his fingers through Tony's hair.

"Easy. I just want to give you your present first."

"Fine," Tony sighed.

"Okay, go sit on the couch while I go get it."

Sighing excessively, Tony walked to the couch and plopped down, staring at Tim with a predatory look. "Go get your present or I won't wait."

Tim, not wanting to challenge him…at the moment anyway, went down to the hall and straight to the bedroom. He closed the door with a sigh and after finding the bag he hid that held his costume he started stripping, folding his clothes and putting them away before changing.

"I can't believe you hid my present in my room Tim," Tony called from living room.

"Exactly," he called back. "You didn't expect it. Don't think I don't know about you searching my apartment the past week looking for your present."

"…Guilty. Hey, I forgot to tell you that Abby and Ziva got us a present too."

Tim frowned as he didn't know that and they didn't mention it earlier at work when he had seen them before leaving with Tony for their date. "What is it?"

"I didn't open it yet."

"…I'm sorry. Did you just say you didn't open it yet?"

"Yes McStalling. Now hurry up. I want my present so I can have my way with you."

Silently chuckling, he put on the finishing touches and looked at himself in mirror. Honestly, he felt really ridiculous, but when he thought about how it was for Tony and how much he was going to enjoy this, hopefully, he stood a bit taller and knew that it was going to be a fun night. Grabbing the last thing he needed, he walked out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Tony wasn't on the couch where he left him but before he could worry, he heard Tony in the kitchen at the refrigerator. Walking into the kitchen where Tony's back was to him, he said a silent pray that this didn't backfire leaned his hip against the counter.

"Excuse me, sir."

Tony turned around and it took everything he had to not smirk at the look on Tony's face when he saw him, the beer slipping through his fingers and shattering on the floor.

* * *

He has died and gone to a perverted heaven. He was sure of it.

His Tim, his Probie, he was…Fuck!

Tony stared at Tim and tried to take in everything. From the white button shirt that was cut off from his midsection and tied, skin showing. The mini plaid skirt…he was wearing a skirt and Tony felt his cock stand at attention as he let his eyes roam down those legs that had knee high white socks on. When he reached the feet, he didn't do anything but smile at how he wasn't wear shoes. Trust Tim do something like this, but still draw a line for himself and wearing heals was obviously a line. Not that Tony cared. His cock jerked just seeing him without shoes.

He tried to say something, anything, but his voice was caught in his throat, just as his blood was caught in his dick. Shit, he was gonna die from blood loss, he was sure of it. Either that or too much assault to his senses. The vision of Tim like this, damned Probie was even sucking on a lollipop with a smirk, the scent of aroused man, the sound of the timid yet deep voice of Tim as he spoke.

Yep, he was going to die, but he would go happily.

"Sir, I'm here for my punishment."

He did not just say that!

"W-What punishment?" Finally he could speak, wasn't really much or articulate but it was something.

Naught-Tim popped the lolli from his mouth, his lips red and wet. "I failed to turn in my assignment again. It's the third time this week."

Tony blinked and was trying really hard to get his brain functioning again. "Uh…"

Naught-Tim pouted at him with his head tilted and Tony softly whimpered when he ran his tongue over the lollipop. "Sir, are you alright?" Tony nodded as he finally got his brain to function but it was taking everything he had not to slam Tim against the counter and fuck him until they couldn't move. Naughty-Tim huffed. "Sir, if you're not going to punish me, does this mean Mr. Sacks will be doing it?"

He felt something inside him click and it was like something was unleashed. Tony vaguely remembered the same thing happening when he went off on an agent who called Tim a McNickname and he received a warning after the incident. He didn't know if he should be worried about it or not, but it was like an animal was released and he didn't even notice the glass crunching under his shoes when he stepped closer to Naughty-Tim.

Tony knew that Tim was just saying it to get him moving and hopefully into the play, but it still didn't stop the growl that vibrated in his chest at the thought of Sacks laying a hand on his Tim. The douchebag FBI agent and Fornell had been assisted in a case a few weeks ago and the fucker had been flirting with Tim every chance he got, staring at Tim like he was a piece of meat. It had taken Gibbs' quiet warnings, Ziva's body frequently standing in between them, and Tim's words and touches to calm him down and not attack Agent Sacks during the case.

"Mr. McGee," he said, standing right in front of him and smirking darkly when Tim shivered, "if you think I am unable to hand out punishment properly, then by all means, go to…Mr. Sacks." He sneered at the name.

When Tim didn't do anything but stick that stupid lolli back in his mouth, he continued. "No? Then please follow me so we may begin."

He walked back to the bedroom and held the door open for Tim to pass and head inside. Tim did, standing in the middle of the bedroom, and Tony shut the door behind him before heading to the bed where he sat. He sat on the end of the bed, sitting there and trying to just stare at his lover in that costume, loving how that skirt was raised a bit by Tim's bit of arousal.

He was delectably fuckable.

Finally ready, enjoying the blush that dusted Tim's cheeks from just standing there and being stared at, he patted his lap. "Let's begin. Over my lap."

Naughty-Tim blushed darker, knowing what was in store, before slowly making his way over, sitting on his knees and then laying across his lap, his ass up in the air and skirt riding up. Tony stared at the back of Tim's thighs before looking at to the lollipop sticking out of his mouth. He really had to get that away from Tim's pouty lips before he lost control.

"I'll take that Mr. McGee."

Naughty-Tim looked up at him, back at his lollipop, and pouting handed it over to Tony. "Fine."

"You want to rephrase that?"

"Yes…sir."

And fuck if that wasn't appealing.

"That's what I thought." He let Tim watch him put the lollipop in his own mouth and watched with satisfaction as those green eyes darkened with lust. "Now, face forward." The look of insolence crossed Naughty-Tim's face before he did as instructed.

Tony took a readying breath before smoothing his hand over Tim's ass, running the tips of his fingers over the back of his thighs, where thigh met ass. He smiled as Tim trembled. Slowly, he let his fingers hook onto the end of the skirt and pulled the skirt back, trembling himself when he saw that Tim hadn't been wearing anything underneath.

His fantasy was coming to life!

"Well, well, well," he drawled, openly staring down at Tim's delicious twin pale globes, the mom tattoo on one cheek. Fuck four out of five, he gave Tim a ten!

_'Focus.'_

"Seems someone forgot their underwear today." Tim whimpered as he finally touched his ass, his finger trailing down his crack and to his balls, fingering it. "Hmm?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Hmm, well, it's time for your punishment." He laid his hand flat on one pale cheek and instructed, "Count."

_Smack!_ "One sir."

_Smack!_ "Two sir."

_Smack!_ "Thr-Three sir." Tim's voice cracked and Tony nearly drooled at the red handprint on Tim's ass. He changed pace and cheeks, Tim never knew when the spanks were coming.

_Smack!_ "Ah! Four sir!"

"Good Timmy," Tony soothed as he rubbed the red flesh for a bit before he went again. He could feel his cock as hard as a rock; Tim's erection was digging into his thigh.

_Smack!_ "Fi-Five!"

Shit, Tim was starting to rock against his thigh, trying to find friction. He didn't spank him but tapped his hip. "No. Stay still."

"Oh God, please."

Damn, he loved a begging Tim. But he couldn't give in yet. He had to finish his punishment, and then he had his own plans to do.

"No. Now, continue."

_Smack!_ "Six!"

_Smack!_ "Fuck! Sev-en!"

_Smack!_ "EIGHT!"

_Smack!_ "NINE!"

_Smack!_ "TEN!"

Tony soothed his other hand over Tim's ass, Tim crying out at the cold as it had been the hand he was holding the cold beer in and he hadn't spanked Tim with that hand. Tim, ass red and so beautiful, whimpered and bit on his bottom lip. Tony knew what Tim needed, hell he needed it. But he didn't want it to end yet.

He pushed Tim upright and stared into those eyes he loved. They were almost black with how aroused Tim was right now, his eyes dilated that there was barely any green left. He looked Tim's body up and down before instructing, "Strip."

"Si-Sir?"

"Strip."

Tim stared at him before standing on shaky legs, his skirt hiding absolutely nothing now that his cock was fully hard and standing full, up, and curved up to his stomach. Tony licked his lips, throwing the lollipop in the trash as it had absolutely no flavor now that his taste buds were craving for Tim's cock.

"Strip."

Finally, Tim reached for his shirt and slowly unbuttoned it. _'Tease.'_ The white shirt fell from Tim's shoulders, his chest now bare to him and Tony's eyebrows furrowed when his eyes travelled down. "Tim?"

"Yes Tony?"

"Take the skirt off."

Seeming to put their play on pause or end, not sure yet, Tim did as asked and Tony's eyes widened. Snapping his hand out and grabbing Tim's hip, he pulled him forward to stand between his legs. He gasped.

"Tim…you…"

"I know."

He looked up at him and felt his heart swell at the love shining down at him. Turning his attention back to Tim's right hip, he traced the tattoo that couldn't be more than a few days old. It was the NCIS badge, but instead of "Special Agent", it read "Very Special Agent".

Tony gasped when he felt fingers thread through his hair, massaging his scalp and down to the back of his neck. "Do you, like it?"

"Tim," he cleared his throat as the emotion behind Tim's act was getting to him, "you practically branded yourself with my ownership. You're damn right I like it. Love it really." He traced the gold symbol, his fingers barely brushing over the lettering. "Very Special Agent" was colored into a mix of green and gold, giving it a look of hazel, the same color as his eyes. Whoever Tim went to, to get it done, was very talented.

"Damn Tim."

In a move so sudden, Tony twisted and had Tim under him, Tim holding on and squeaking at the sudden move. "Tony," Tim laughed and Tony grinned as he crawled up the younger man's body, pulling him up more so they were more on the bed. Tony looked down at Tim and brushed his hair aside, completely in love with the man and still surprised, even after a year, that Tim loved him back.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips softly to Tim's, the need and drive to be inside Tim still there, but more calmed. He wanted to make love to Tim, and though he was thankful for Tim fulfilling his fantasy, he now wanted Tim, not Naughty Schoolgirl Tim.

That could be later.

Trailing his lips down Tim's neck, tasting and savoring the taste of Tim, he licked his nipple. Tim gasped, moaning in pleasure as Tony continued to suck on his nipple, trapping it between his teeth and tugging.

"Gaw, Tony."

He sucked Tim's nipple before releasing it with a pop and trailing his tongue across to the other nipple, giving it the same attention as the previous, the previous now under attack by his fingers that twisted, pulled, thumbed, and soothed. Tim was under him, writhing, gasping, and crying his name. His name, no one else's. Tony's name. God he loved this man.

Giving the nipple one more nip, he moved down Tim's body, lavishing all that pale skin with his tongue and lips. He would let Tim yell at him later if he saw a hickie…or two. His tongue wrapped around Tim's belly button. Tim had an adorable outie, no innie for Timmy. Tony's teeth nipped at that too before moving down. His tongue smoothed against the blemish free skin of Tim's hip, sucking until a bruise start to form. The hip that was marked by Tim's tattoo didn't get the same attention. The tattoo was recently new; he didn't want to do anything that could ruin it by putting his saliva on it.

"To-ny," Tim whined, his hands fisting in the sheets beneath them, trying to thrust his hips up. But Tony held him in place.

He was going to make love to Tim, he was going to have his way with him, and that meant he had control. Taking a moment, he buried his nose at the base of Tim's cock, in the coarse hair, and smelled Tim. Smelled the way he smelled pure Timmy, pure Probie. It was intoxicating, an aphrodisiac, fueling his desire for the man under him.

Tim screamed when his tongue connected with his cock, licking him from base to tip, popping the head into his mouth. "Oh God, Tony!" Tony held him down, swallowing more of Tim, all the way down till his nose brushed again against that Timmy smelling hair. Up and down he moved, swallowing and licking, pleasuring Tim as he writhed and tried to buck. His head tossing back and forth, his hands holding on to the sheet so tight his knuckles were white. He released Tim's hips and ran his fingers over Tim's knuckles, silently telling him to let go.

Tim responded, so focused on bucking his hips and thrusting his cock further into Tony. But Tony wasn't having any of that. Raising his head, he released Tim's cock and before Tim could cry out in outrage—Tim was a bit of a bossy bottom when Tony denied him release, it was so fun to do—he flipped Tim over onto his hands and knees.

"Yes," Tim whispered as he felt Tony straighten behind him, "yes."

"No." He slapped a cheek before pushing Tim's front down, his ass high in the air.

"Tony?"

He took a moment to look at Tim, such a beautiful position he was in, and had to squeeze the base of his own cock to ensure he didn't come when he realized Tim was still wearing the white knee high socks.

"Tony." He wiggled his bottom and Tony openly smiled since Tim couldn't see. "Tony, get back here and do something or I'll jack off myself." To prove his point, his hand lowered to grab his erection.

Tony slapped the hand and quickly grabbed both hands, raising them towards the head of the bed where he had handcuffs waiting. Tim had had a fantasy ready to play, Tony had had handcuffs and something of his own and he was going to put them to use.

"Tony! Uncuff me right now you bastard."

Again smiling at Tim's irritated voice; he trailed his hands up Tim's arms, down his back, smirking as Tim arched into his touch like a cat, and over that ten out of five ass. He kneaded those pale globes, Tim sighing and hanging his head down, pushing his ass further into his touch. Tony started spreading the cheeks more and more; that pucker winking at him and driving him insane.

Needing it, he leaned forward, holding that ass spread, and gave Tim's asshole a broad swipe of his tongue.

"Ah! Tony," he gasped, panting in surprised pleasure, trying to look back at Tony, "what are-wh-what are you doi-ahh!"

Tony gave another stroke of his tongue, fuck if he didn't taste good and plan to do this more and more. He attacked Tim's ass, giving small licks to flicks, broad strokes with the flat of his tongue before finally pushing his tongue into him.

"Fuuuuck!" Tim cried and Tony reached between his legs to stop Tim from coming. He didn't want Tim coming until his dick was inside him. "Tony!" he cried.

He continued working his tongue in, thrusting in and out, closing his teeth around the opening and biting down.

Tim cried out, his knees falling more open and his ass pushing out further. "More," he cried, trying to wiggle his ass more on his tongue.

Though the temptation was there, Tony knew he wasn't going to cum because he wanted this too much, he wanted to cum inside Tim. So taking his only free hand, the other still wrapped around Tim's cock to make sure _he_ didn't cum, he spread his fingers over Tim's ass, and pushed his thumb inside him beside his tongue.

"Ngh!"

His thumb and tongue worked together, spreading Tim open for his dick, two fingers soon replacing his tongue and thumb, a third quickly following. Tim pushed on his fingers, crying out for more, more, more. God he was beautiful. His skin was flush and sweaty; his sweaty aroused man scent along with Tony's was mingling together in the air. It was a wonder Tony hadn't come yet.

"Ready Tim?" he asked after he stilled his fingers and released Tim's cock, spreading lube on his own cock so he didn't hurt Tim. Though with the way Tim was babbling and cursing Tony in interesting ways, he was sure Tim wouldn't have noticed Tony entering him without lubricant.

"You better fucking get inside me DiNozzo. Or there will be hell to pay! Tony! Get in me!"

Rolling his eyes, he finally did as his Probie wanted and spreading those ass cheeks again; he lined up his cock to that winking hole and slammed in balls deep, knowing how Tim liked it when he was at this point. And to be honest he wanted it this way too.

He moaned at the tight warm heat that surrounded his cock like a fist. He tried to control himself but Tim felt so good, mewing in pleasure below him, and he just really needed to come. Leaning over Tim, covering his body with his own and grabbing Tim's hands, both gripping onto the headboard together, he pulled back and slammed back in, Tim crying out. Again, he pulled out, slammed back into Tim, again and again, faster and faster, harder and harder. Their bodies sliding as they were covered with sweat.

"Fuck Tim," he groaned as Tim flexed his ass, holding him tighter. He released Tim's left hand so he could wrap his arm around Tim's waist, unconsciously placing his hand over Tim's new tattoo, holding him tighter and help slam him down on his cock harder. He needed Tim; harder, faster, again, again. Need all of him, his body, his love, his soul, everything. Tim. His Probie

"Tony…ugh…baby…shit…let go. Let go Tony!"

Tony tucked his head into Tim's neck and grunted as he came, his cum filling Tim's ass. His orgasm shaking him with such intensity, he trembled, his hand hold Tim's slumping down and he wrapped it around Tim's waist with his other arm. He gave tiny thrusts as the few after spasms came. Tony sighed into Tim's neck, his body starting to sag against the man's under him.

"Tony." The small whisper that came from Tim had him squeezing Tim closer, wanting him close. "Tony, are you okay?"

"Yeah." He nuzzled Tim's neck before gently pulling out of Tim, Tim hissing, and then uncuffing him. They both sagged down on the bed and Tony wrapped his arm around Tim again, wanting him close. He ran his fingers through Tim's hair, smiling when Tim wiggled closer and quickly fell asleep.

But not before whispering, "Love you Tony. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary Tim."

* * *

Tim blinked his eyes as he started to wake. He instinctively reached for Tony but only touched his empty side of the bed. Looking around, he didn't see Tony anywhere else in the room; so deciding to get up, he stretched and nearly cried out. Damn his ass hurt. Tony really rode him last night, not that he was really complaining as last night had been more powerful than their first night.

He tried to think of what happened that sort of "unleashed" Tony last night and saw that it was a combination of the whole night. Anniversary, Tim's school girl costume, mentioning of Sacks, spanking, and the final straw was Tim's tattoo/mark of ownership. And that thing he did, with his tongue, Tim shivered as he remembered the intense pleasure of Tony's tongue there.

"Good, you're awake."

He looked towards the door and saw Tony carrying a tray with breakfast. Tim smiled and sat up, the sheet pooling to his waist. He looked down and mock glared at Tony when he saw the state of his chest and midsection. Telling Tony to stop was going to go in one ear and out the other, so he didn't bother saying anything. Though, he blushed when he looked at his leg which was sticking out from the sheet and saw that he was still wearing those stupid white knee high socks.

Tony put the tray in his lap before he could take them off, smiling and sitting down beside him. Tim smiled back and gave him a quick kiss before looking. He frowned at the present. "Tony, you already gave me a present."

"It's not mine," Tony admitted. "It's from Abby and Ziva."

"Oh! Want to open it together?"

"Uh," he rubbed the back of his neck, "that's actually your part."

"What do you mean?" He took a sip of his coffee and nearly melted into the bed. That was really what he needed.

"I sort of opened the present already, which apparently the girls knew I was going to do. I got my present and that's yours."

"Oh. What'd you get?"

Tony grinned and grabbed a book from the nightstand. He sat close and opened the photo album to show pictures of them, pictures through the years. It started when they started as partners and went through Kate to Ziva; Palmer, Abby, Gibbs, and Ducky in pictures with them as well. It eventually went to pictures of when they finally got together and throughout the year. When Tony got to the back though, Tim choked on his coffee.

"I'm gonna kill them!"

"Now, now, Tim." Tony grinned, going through the last pictures slowly.

Tim blushed as photo after photo showed Tim in the costumes he tried on for Tony, showing the girls and asking for their advice. There was even some with the girls posing with him as they had gotten into the fun. The one where Tim was a prisoner and they were sexy prison guards had Tony and Tim laughing, along with some other ones.

Tony turned to the last one and Tim frowned. "Wait…" He looked at the picture and then of himself and looked at Tony who had a pleased grin on his face. "You took a picture of me sleeping?"

"Yeah, look at you Tim. You look like an exhausted naughty angel laying there with a small smile and that leg out, showing your knee high sock. Of course I snapped a picture and quickly printed it out."

Shaking his head, he put aside the breakfast tray on the bedside table before opening his present. A blush dusted his cheeks at the item and didn't have time to hide it as Tony snatched it away too fast. He blushed harder when Tony pulled out the Adam leaf G-string and tried to take it back but Tony held it out of reach, laughing, and looking at him with a heated look in his eyes.

"When do I get to see you in this little number Probie?"

"Never. You're stuck with the picture."

"As much as that picture is beautiful, I want the live show."

"No." He crossed his arms. "Absolutely not."

Tony was about to say something but saw a note sticking out of the present box.

_Dear Tim and Tony,_

_Tim, we know you're not going to wear this again, such a shame because you looked wonderful, but this isn't for you. Well, it is but it's for your pleasure. Tony, this is for you to wear. Have fun boys!_

_Love Abby and Ziva_

_P.S. Tony, remember what we talked about. You may want to shave your butt before wearing it._

Tim was grinning now while Tony looked horrified and offended at the same time. "Well," Tim said, snatching the tiny underwear from Tony's slack hands, "Tony, would you like to be my Adam?"

Tony looked at him, staring at him, before leaning forward to give a kiss, catching Tim's breath. "I don't want to be your Adam. I want to be your Very Special Agent."

He smiled. "Very cheesy Tony."

"I know," Tony shrugged before leaning forward again, his lips just brushing Tim's. "But that's why you love me. Cheesy lines, unwanted movie knowledge, and all."

Tim smiled and pressed his lips against Tony's, pushing him back so Tim was lying on top of him, their kiss slow, loving, and deep.

_'Yeah, I prefer my Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo to Adam.'_

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
